ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Venomous
Professor Venomous is a villain in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Professor Venomous has appeared in several episodes in the series so far. He is presented as one of Lord Boxman's clients. He has an organic minion by the name of Fink. In "Big Reveal", it turns out that he was formerly known as the P.O.I.N.T. member, Laserblast. He is also revealed to be K.O.'s biological father. Physical Appearance Professor Venomous is tall with a slender body and lilac skin (due to a experiment trying to get his powers back). He has black, spiky, slicked back hair, a thin mouth with thin eyebrows and dark purple eyelids. His nose is pointed, and he has a few stubbles facial hair along his chin and lower jaw. His attire consists of a white coat with matching boots, a navy blue turtleneck underneath his coat, and black pants. Personality Professor Venomous can often be seen calm and indifferent when he is interacting with others. However, beneath his cool exterior, he has a more vicious side that he expresses whenever he is fighting heroes. He has also repeatedly expressed his admiration towards Boxman's dedication to destroying the plaza. He has also shown to have a softer side to his personality and treats his minion Fink with great care and kindness, even going as far as to act as a parental figure to the young villain. Nevertheless, as in "K.O. vs. Fink", he begins to neglect her emotional needs owing to heavy and burdensome workload and fails to realize that his material compensation can’t satisfy her. The villain has shown to have the sentiments of a thrill-seeker. He has expressed boredom with the mundane course of his day to day life. He becomes exhilarated when becoming personally involved in attacking heroes. When he, Boxman and Fink rode in the destructive vehicle Boxman built for Fink to attack the plaza, the situation ended in misadventure. Still though, Professor Venomous stated he likes being blown up and getting his hands dirty. The elation inspired him to buy back Boxmore from the Board Of Investors to give back to Boxman so more adventures in villainy can be had. Whether he fails or succeeds, Professor Venomous loves the experience of fighting heroes. History He first appears in "Boxmore Infomercial", where he compliments Boxmore's robots on camera, for their commercial. He makes his first appearance in the main series in "We're Captured", where he attempts to cut ties with Lord Boxman but decides not to, after learning his devotion to destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In "Villains' Night Out", Venomous expresses concern for being watched closely by P.O.I.N.T.. He then attends Billiam Milliam's villains party, taking Boxman as his plus one (after he insisted). He appears to be embarrassed by Boxman's presence during the gathering, but ends up feeling sorry for him. But when Boxman reveals that he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks about him, and destroys Billiam's yacht, Professor Venomous is very impressed, and gives Boxman a biochip that, according to him, will turn anything into a fierce weapon. This is what Boxman uses in his secret project, that turns out to be Boxman Jr.. He makes a brief appearance in "Villains' Night In", where he picks up Fink from Boxman's place. She falls asleep and he holds her in his arms carefully, taking her home. He also created the special Glorb powered collar Fink wears to unleash powers akin to Turbo K.O.. In "Boxman Crashes", it is shown that Professor Venomous threatens the congress for money, getting even richer. Boxman asks to stay at his place since he has nowhere else to go, and ends up damaging Venomou's lair, which infuriates him. But Boxman builds a tricycle for Fink to destroy the plaza, and they all get blown up. This reminds Venomous the good in being a villain, and he buys Boxmore back from the board of investors, getting Boxman back in charge for them to command the company together. In "All in the Villainy", Professor Venomous is shown to be getting along with Boxman and the Boxbots, providing funds for them, while also providing organic modifications for the bots to attack the Plaza with. In "Big Reveal", Professor Venomous was preparing an illegal Glorb deal with Boxman when K.O. came crashing in, wearing a familiar helmet. He then told K.O. not only he was Laserblast, but also K.O.'s father. When Carol came to her son's aid, she was shocked to find out that Laserblast was alive, but now a villain. He then explained how he went from a great hero into the person he was currently. Upon leaving for the deal, he offered K.O. to come with him as he questioned if the villain in his blood was beckoning. Upon K.O. asking to reschedule, he suggested weekends before being defeated by Carol and his own son. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * It was confirmed by Ryann Shannon that he did indeed let Fink get ice cream in "Boxmore Infomercial."https://twitter.com/Cuppatan/status/899822868027932672 * He was designed by Ryann Shannon.http://ryannshannon.tumblr.com/post/164341974959 * The snake design in the back of Professor Venomous' suit, in "Villains' Night Out", is similar to the design of the Pokémon Arbok. * In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Drupe's quest has the player search for a duplicate scarf belonging to Professor Venomous that has a striking resemblance to Shadowy Figure's own scarf. * Professor Venomous has striking similarities to the Shadowy Figure. * He shares some similarities with Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise; both were once on the side of good, both succumbed to the darkness within and both have a son who fights for the forces of good. He even quoted the line "I am your father". Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Antagonists